In recent years, a phase change memory (PCM) has been developed as a semiconductor memory device. In the PCM, the crystal state of a variable resistive element is phase-changed by application of a voltage. The variable resistive element is brought into a low resistance state (LRS) or a high resistance state (HRS) by this phase change, and stores data with those two states.